greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
Jennifer's Facebook Movie
"Jennifer's Facebook Movie" is a 5th short installment in the Greatest Freakout Ever series that uploaded on Facebook. This is where you can see all of her photos just like the movie and the internet show. *'Episode' *Gallery Characters *Jennifer Quire *Stephen Quire *Jack Quire *Tara Marlow (cameo, pictured only) *David Quire *Marilyn Bourne *Brandi Profitt *Paige Profitt *Princess Profitt *Darrick Childs (cameo, pictured only) *Betty Lou Quire (cameo, pictured only) Year Photos Included: * October 2008 - David, Jack, Stephen, Jennifer and Paige at the restaurant. * November 2008 - Jennifer and the unknown baby name. * December 2010 - Brandi's 2 daughters. * December 2012 - David and Jennifer are married since 1990, which this old picture released back in 1990. * August 2013 - Jack's first day of college. * December 2013 - Jennifer and her husband David, along with their son Jack and his girlfriend Tara are going on a trip to Florida in the car, except Stephen, who is cause trouble home alone that his parents told him and he rather stay home and not going on any vacation places anymore because he didn't like being touched by all the people in the world, except Universal Studios theme parks that his parents told him to go. * January 2011 - 2 Dogs, Olive and Zoey * September 2011 - Jennifer's parents or David's parents, or I'm not sure if Jennifer used to have her grandparents and David used to have his grandparents, but their grandparents died in a long time ago. * May 2012 - Jennifer and her granddaughter Paige. * August 2012 - Jennifer and her grown-up girls at the restaurant. * October 2012 - Jennifer and her 2 girls. * March 2013 - Jennifer, David, Princess, Brandi, Paige, Darrick, Clerissa, Jack and Stephen are sitting down that Betty Lou Quire is trying to be dead and goes to heaven and meets God. * August 2013 - Jennifer and her grown-up girls outside. * December 2013 - David, Jennifer, Tara and Jack in Florida. * January 2014 - Snowing at the Quire Residence. Trivia * Maybe this could a first time that Jennifer uploaded this video on Facebook. But her son Jack's facebook account is disabled, the reason why some people's Facebook accounts are disabled because of inappropriate stuff and too difficult for children, it says "Sorry, this content isn't available right now." Along the below says "The link you followed may have expired, or the page may only be visible to an audience you're not in." This means you're not on Facebook due to some people's Facebook accounts are blocked. Also, you can see Jack's profile picture where Jack and Tara in black and white, and the cover photo where you can see Jack and Tara are standing on the rocks at the beach. * When you make a movie pictures on Facebook, they decided to put a music score, called "A Look Back", also known as "Years", music composed by Keith Kenniff. Category:Shorts Category:Greatest Freakout Ever Category:Episodes